


Happy Holidays

by roseforthethorns



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Holiday Cheer, M/M, Relationship Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9138580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseforthethorns/pseuds/roseforthethorns
Summary: Q is feeling a bit like the grinch with all the holiday cheer, but James can fix that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chestnut_NOLA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_NOLA/gifts).



> A Christmas gift for Chestnut_NOLA (I'm sorry it is soooooooo late.)

Q-Branch has been… enthusiastically decorated for the holiday season. That's the word Q has chosen, and he's sticking to it.

  
There are garlands and tinsel draping every doorway in the place. Baubles and ornaments dangle from the ceiling. There are banners emblazoned with the words “Happy Christmas”. Muzak plays over various Bluetooth speakers. And there's mistletoe. Everywhere.

  
It's too much. It's absurd. It's… far too cheery for their line of work.

  
Q wants to gag a little every time he walks into Q-branch as he is decidedly not in the same spirit as everyone else, something R just won't let alone.

  
“Are you the enemy of Christmas?”

  
“Get bitten by rabid reindeer?”

  
“Did Santa decide you were on the naughty list?”

  
Q shrugs off the questions every day and barricades himself in his office. The less he has to do with the holidays the better. That is, until R forces him into the ugliest sweater he's ever seen on December 23rd.

  
“There! You look just like an elf.”

  
The look he gives her is positively murderous, and he's just turning to go to his office when he hears, “Hello there, Q. Or is it Santa’s Little Helper today?”

  
Ears burning, Q spins to find himself face to face with a smirking 007. Perfect. And today, James is sporting a rather hideous sweater of his own. The man actually looks like Santa Claus too, red hat and all. Q’s fairly certain Santa never wore his hat at such a jaunty angle, but he's not about to start debating that.

  
“I presume you are returning your nonexistent kit?”

  
“I'm actually here on a different matter.”

  
Q shrugs and stalks into his office where James follows him and closes the door. “How can I help you, 007?”

  
“I'm here to ask you out.”

  
“What?”

  
“Come on a proper date with me. Tonight. To a pub. We can drink and eat chips and I can take you back to my place after.”

  
“This is bordering on domestic, Bond.”

  
James smirks and winks at Q. “I know. Isn't it excellent?”

  
Q relaxes, dropping some of his professional demeanor and takes a few steps towards James. “For a minute there, I thought you were going to ask me out to a holiday party.”

  
“Now that you mention it-”

  
“Oh no. Definitely no. We already agreed-”

  
“You said, I never agreed-”

  
“You did. In bed last night.”

  
“Think anyone else in Q-branch knows?”

  
“Probably. But it isn't official or in the open. Shall we confirm it for them?”

  
“How?”

  
James smirks and opens the office door. He pulls Q into the doorway and dips him, kissing him soundly in front of the entire division. There are cheers from the minions, and when Q finally opens his eyes again, he sees more mistletoe hanging on the lintel for his door.

  
“Five tonight. I'll be back.” And with that, James smirks and strides out of Q-branch, whistling “We Wish You a Merry Christmas” while Q stares after him with find incredulity.

  
“Happy Christmas to me,” the Quartermaster mutters as he shakes his head and sits down at his desk to work, and if he happens to tap his toe to the holiday music wandering into the room, well, no one else is going to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and comments welcome!


End file.
